


Time to Set Them Free

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [211]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A parody of NerdOut’s Endgame song Whatever It Takes.(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HEfjxLcNNCI)FYI, there’s no prompt for this one.





	Time to Set Them Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AileenRoseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/gifts).

> Henry, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie, Buddy, and Dot all got out in time, but Henry, Norman, Grant, Buddy, and Dot returned to help Joey set things right (the rest are doing fine).

(As the piano introduction begins, we see shots from the first trailers for Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 4, and Chapter 5. Cut to the Sillyvision Survivors [Henry, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie, Buddy, and Dot] quitting in ones and twos. Cut to Joey watching a car pull away.)  
  
**Chorus**:  
With axe in hand, we make our stand.  
Our goal is plain to see.  
Make real your dreams, just start up the machine.  
You know we must believe.  
Time to set them free.  
  
(Cut to Henry, Buddy, Dot, Norman, and Grant standing outside the studio, Henry holding Joey’s letter.)  
  
**Grant**:  
Of the Joey Drew crew, we’re among the twelve last,  
But only five came back to confront the past.  
The devil nabbed our colleagues and he turned them into monsters,  
Then he went and twisted their minds through the words of a false prophet!  
  
(We see the remaining staff being turned into various ink monsters. Cut to Aaron [the band conductor] donning a mask made from a Bendy cutout.)  
  
I’ve learned that history can’t be erased.  
All the memories of the lost ones, yeah we got them all on tape.  
So let’s put an end to the demon’s Gospel of Dismay,  
We’ll free their souls from this hellish prison of black, white, and gray!  
  
(Cut to Norman and Boris wading through a flooded hallway, the ink up to their knees.)  
  
**Norman**:  
Prayers, can I get an amen?  
Toons trapped deep in the devil’s den.  
Gotta get them out, we’ll find a way  
To let the Toons see the sun, we won’t die today.  
  
(Suddenly, the Projectionist appears. Norman and Boris run, the former firing the Tommy Gun at the monster. Eventually, he shoots out the lens, blinding it and letting Henry deliver the killing blow with his axe.)  
  
Monsters want our souls, they just won’t let us be.  
Even my projector is alive and trying to kill me.  
So flow the ink, we cannot be stopped, wow.  
Tell me who’s laughing now.  
We’ve got a shot, it’s time to turn the lights out.  
  
(Cut to Buddy, walking down a hallway with Bendy at his side, when they are ambushed by several Searchers.)  
  
**Buddy**:  
Walking alone through the halls  
There’s blood on the walls  
Can’t ignore the demon’s calls  
So many of our friends  
What did it do to them?  
  
(Tears well up in his eyes as he dispatches the Searchers.)  
  
Don’t know if Joey’s earned a second chance  
But hope to atone drove him to call us five back  
Give the devil his due  
You know that dreams do come true!  
  
(As the last of the Searchers disappears into ink, he picks up Bendy and continues his trek. There’s a brief shot of the Boris corpse from Chapter 1, followed by scenes from the second Chapter 5 trailer.)  
  
**Chorus**:  
With axe in hand, we make our stand.  
Our goal is plain to see.  
Make real your dreams, just start up the machine.  
You know we must believe.  
Time to set them free.  
  
(Cut to a third-person view of the chase scene from the end of Chapter 2.)  
  
**Henry**:  
Is escape possible? Well, we have to try.  
Yet even so, I still find myself wondering why  
Why the demon forced me to run and hide  
Devil darling’s become something I don’t recognize.  
  
(Cut to Henry, Buddy, and Bendy hiding inside a Little Miracle Station. Henry pulls Bendy into a reassuring hug as Buddy peers out, only to jump back as the Ink Demon pounces. Thankfully, the door remains shut.)  
  
But we will not let this horror show be televised  
From the depths, we will arise  
We won’t bend or break, so don’t bet on our demise  
We are alive—immortalized!  
  
(Cut to Dot standing on a catwalk, looking down at a vat of ink. We see images of Matt [Bendy’s voice actor], Rick [Boris’s voice actor], and Lauren [Joey’s secretary]. This is followed by Lauren laughing wickedly as she emerges from the Ink Machine as Malice.)  
  
**Dot**:  
Twelve survivors, all that’s left  
Matt, Rick, and the rest, I can’t forget  
Won’t leave ‘til we can bring them home  
Those little Toons we love and know  
  
(We see shots from the second Chapter 4 trailer. Cut back to Dot, closing her eyes and diving into the ink vat. A moment later, the true Alice surfaces, looking the way she does in game.)  
  
I will not bow before a fake  
Just one path left to take  
No, I’m not afraid to pay the price,  
My soul to give Alice life!  
  
(Cut to Joey sitting with the others in the safehouse, looking remorseful. Henry, Bendy, and Boris attempt to comfort him.)  
  
**Joey**:  
Listen, all I wanted was to give my characters life  
Everything that happened is my fault, so I gotta make things right  
Get them outta here, there’s a way, I know I just have to believe  
Only takes a pencil and a dream  
But I got to think of how we’re gonna bring the devil down!  
  
(Cut to Joey in his office, watching Henry, Buddy, Norman, Grant, and the Toons enter a secret elevator. The moment they’re gone, the Ink Demon breaks down the door. Joey turns to him, a sad smile on his face.)  
  
Like the prophet says, for love, sacrifice is needed  
The beast wants to claim my soul, he must be cheated.  
I’ll give up any chance I had at freedom to keep the Ink Demon bound.  
Rewind!  
  
(A pentagram drawn in ink on the floor lights up. Everything resets to how it was before the arrival of Henry and company, with one difference—the Toons are no longer present.)  
  
**Chorus**:  
With axe in hand, we make our stand.  
Our goal is plain to see.  
Make real your dreams, just start up the machine.  
You know we must believe.  
(Know we must believe.)  
  
(Cut to the outside of the studio, where Henry, Norman, Grant, Buddy, and the Toons are watching the sun come up. Wally, Thomas, and Lacie’s vans pull up, with Sammy, Susie, Shawn, and Allison on board. Henry takes one last look at the studio as he and the others get in. As the song ends, we see the vans drive away, leaving Joey Drew Studios behind for good.)  
  
**Chorus**:  
With axe in hand, we make our stand.  
Our goal is plain to see.  
Make real your dreams, just start up the machine.  
You know we must believe.  
(You know we must believe.)  
Time to set them free.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
-I imagine the characters as resembling the designs of AileenRoseven (as her art tends to have sort of a Disney-ish feel to it), hence my decision to dedicate this work to her.  
-Character matchups:  
+Grant as Captain America: Grant is voiced by Will ‘DAGames’ Ryan, who wrote Build Our Machine, possibly the most famous BATIM fan song in existence. In Whatever It Takes, Captain America is voiced by JT Music, who wrote another popular BATIM fan song called Can’t Be Erased.  
+Norman as Thor: In Whatever It Takes, Thor is voiced by FabvL, the only other singer to have a BATIM song (don’t know about Divide, who did the chorus, but he wouldn’t count anyway). Likewise, Norman is the only other in-game character who only appears as a recording (I’m not counting the Projectionist as an appearance).  
+Buddy as Hawkeye: Hawkeye did not appear in Infinity War, and Buddy only appeared in the tie-in novel.  
+Dot as Black Widow: She is the only female character to return, and like Buddy, she only appeared in the novel (prior to Endgame, neither Hawkeye nor Black Widow had a movie of their own).  
+Joey as Iron Man: This version of Joey is a good guy, trying to make up for his mistakes, not entirely unlike Tony.  
+Henry as the Hulk: The Hulk is the only option left. XD  
-If anyone wants to do a comic or video of this, be sure to credit me! :)


End file.
